narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/Archive 4
Non Red Kyuubi Eyes Did you notice in Hidan and Kakazu arc Naruto had Kyuubi Eyes but they weren't red.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 19:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah you're right...I noticed that too, :it's strange!--Narutodude (talk) 02:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC)narutodude ::Thats an art/animation error (depanding if u mean by the manga or anime). :::no... i dont think its an animation error of any kind... the fact that it did not turn red signifies that, naruto was able to improve on controlling the amount of chakra the kyuubi realeases... so instead of showing the intensity of the true red kyuubi eys, they portayed it with naruto's regular eye color, but with the same fox slit in the eyes ::::I'd say that's just speculating (which we don't do). If you read the manga, you'd ought to notice Naruto is not capable of controlling the Nine-Tails. Also, both of you: sign your comments adding four tildes (~~~~). ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::This is a quite late comment, but in the manga (chapter 339 page 15, chapter 340 page 14 & 16 and chapter 341 page 9), he is seen with fox eyes without any sign of the fox itself. Jacce | Talk 15:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I think its becouse he might of got a little chakra for the rasenshuriken because that jutsu requires a lot of chakra in the battle with pain he could do it becouse he had sage mode active and that gives you charka tooKyuubinaruto123 (talk) 21:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :probably--Narutodude (talk) 23:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude ::Does it matter? it's pure speculation, until something comes up in the anime or the manga that official explains it, nothing can be added to the page about it--Yondaime1987 (talk) 06:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::didnt someone say in the manga that kakashi and yamato(Tenzo) performed another sealing session on him so maybe his eyes werent red because they sealed it Narutosagemaster (talk) 06:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It isn't complete speculation, actually. The kyuubi eyes were intended. During his training to create and master the Fuuton: Rasenshurikan, it was stated that by such constant use of his chakra, or some other such thing, the kyuubi chakra risked being released, so Yamato was there to help if anything other than the eyes appeared, which is why he still had the eyes when he came to fight Hidan, coming directly from training. So, that was why the eyes were still there, but not red. He had become able to control it from leaking, which is why the eyes were blue. And as we all know, or should know, Naruto has been able to easily control the kyuubi chakra since the chuunin exams, if not any of the taled forms. He may or may not be able to control the one tailed form since the timeskip, though it is never stated. however, even with the level of control he has had for two years, controling the amount of chakra that comes from the eyes appearing would have been easy for Naruto, so its likely the eyes remained simply because of the massive amount of chakra he had used in his training. :::::i agree that the kyuubi eyes were intended because naruto used too much chakra and some kyuubi chakra had to have leaked out a little for another rasenshuriken. also, when kakuzu flew in the air past naruto's shadow clones, u can see that the whirling of naruto's chakra due to the rasenshuriken was RED It's about time this discussion was ended. The blue fox eyes Naruto showed in the anime during the Hidan and Kakuzu arc were an animation error. Clear and simple. The proof is in the third databook. There we can find a image from chapter 338 of Naruto as he is preparing to attack Kakuzu. Kishimoto kindly coloured this for us, making his eyes red. In short, Kishimoto intended the eyes to be red as every other instance Naruto had fox eyes. The anime's blue fox eyes were an error. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Intelligence In the "Strategy" section it starts off by claiming Naruto has pretty much no intelligence. This MAY apply to part I but in part II his commanding presence in battle and his unique "Overly Risky" strategies show that he has clearly gained a vastly great level of intellect, even Choji claimed that he was nearly on Shikamaru's level with his attack on Kakuzu. Also i think it's confusing "Unintelligent" with "Hot Headed", because he has a tendency to loss his cool during battle doesn't make him stupid Could someone please Delete or re-phrase this section and also put in the part about his strategy used on Kakuzu as i believe it shows one of the cleverer strategies used by Naruto I agree. Choji is right, and frankly I think the author was just using his voice to state a fact. Regardless of the that fact, even if I am wrong, his much longer battle with pain is nothing short of brilliant, not just in his strategies, but in the ease and finesse with which he released his techniques. Nine-Tailed to Kyūbi!! I just spent 40 minutes editing nine-tailed-demon-fox changing Nine-tailed to Kyūbi so I don't want to do it again on this page so can u guys do it for me thanks :U know u startin to be a bit annoyin...u want to be "evil", meanin wat exactly? u want to distrupt the wiki or somethin? U know the wonders of any wiki is undoin a persons edits r just a click away....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 11:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think everything after "thanks" is just his signature. ''~SnapperT '' 18:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Wow I think you're right.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Kyūbi is Japanese romaji, the official English is Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. That change is against the MoS and naming policy, and people that ignore that get blocked end of story. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 29, 2009 @ 19:20 (UTC) Doesn't that mean we should change Taka and Hebi back to Snake and Hawk?! And my signature dosent mean anything in real life by Evil I mean like cool! :No, because "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" is the official English used by Viz, "Taka" is the official English used by Viz, and no official sources have used "Snake". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 30, 2009 @ 02:32 (UTC) jiraiya's restriction???????? when kakashi teams are going to sunagakure saving gaara.... jiraiya comes and said to naruto don't use that jutsu????? what kind of jutsu he talked about?????????-- (talk) 11:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :The power of the Demon fox...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's actually quite unlikely. He was most likely talking about the technique he was teaching Naruto that required the scroll toad. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::He didn't say "dont use that technique", he said "dont use that power", and he was takin bout how he was almost killed by naruto in his 4 tailed form, with kakashi, tsunade and yamato, just a few secs prior....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Excuse me? He definitely says "don't use that technique." I have the page in front of me right now... Besides, he couldn't have been talking about the four-tailed form. Naruto didn't know about that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Anothr clash between anime and manga then....I didn't start reading the manga untill a few months ago...But if it is that technique, dont u think he wud have used it by now...Atleast in his fight with pain...Maybe a spoof, but if it is a technique, we'll find out sooner or later i suppose....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, Just watched that part of the epi again, and he said "Naruto dont use that power"..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Naruto seems to know what the jutsu is and that he shouldn't use it. Presumably he hasn't used it yet because he thinks not using it is a very good idea. ''~SnapperT '' 19:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If thats true things dont add up, I hardly think that Kishimoto will keep things hanging for this long. Specially since there have been major battles since then and now.....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Then consider it confirmation that there will be an even majorer-er battle in the future where Naruto will need to use the jutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 19:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, Like i said, sonner or later we'll find out..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 21:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) YOU IDIOT IT COULD NOT HAVE THE THE SCROLL JUSTSU BECAUSE REMEMBER RIGHT BEFORE JIRAIYA FOUGHT PAIN HE SUMMONED GEROTO AND TOLD HIM TO GO INSIDE NARUTO AND HE HOPES ONE DAY NARUTO WILL LEARN THAT TECHNIQUE SO THAT EVEN THAT AND THAT WAS MUCH AFTER THE TIME YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT SO EVEN WAY AFTER THAT TIME NARUTO DIDN'T EVEN ABOUT THE JUTSU AND HE DEFINITELY COULDN'T PERFORM THE JUTSU. Jiraiya's Sentence had the word 'that' in bold, meaning he was reffering to a specific technique. If It had been meant to say power, it wouldn't have had to specify that there was a specific power he was reffering to, as naruto only has one tailed beast inside him. Also, If it had been the poer of the tailed beast Jiraiya would have had no need to conceal what he was referring to so vaguely. Naruto's chilhood. Was it every mentioned who raised Naruto as a baby?! gohanRULEZ (talk) 05:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Jacce | Talk 08:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Wow.So is it possible that the 3rd took care of him? gohanRULEZ (talk) 08:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :It is most likley. Jacce | Talk 08:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia Hey, why did u write in 0 for S-rank missions in Naruto... Don't u all consider Gaara Rescue mission as a S-rank??? Consider it once again...--Justin92 (talk) 18:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :It's not a S-Rank mission unless someone (in the series) says it's a S-Rank mission. IIRC Tsunade didn't say it was a S-Rank mission, thus he has none. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 10, 2009 @ 19:56 (UTC) Tsunade did say it was an S-rank mission....and by the way, in 6 A-rank mission did u include escorting Tazuna mission or chasing Sasuke during the konoha invasion mission...these missions r not officially A-rank. -- (talk) 20:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :The rescue Gaara mission was A-rank and those mission numbers were taken directly from the third databook. They are the missions Kishimoto himself has said Naruto did. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well okay fine for A-ranks...but Kazekage rescue mission was a S-rank...Tsunade said it to Konohamaru's team, remember...-- (talk) 21:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::No, I don't remember. In fact, I don't recall her speaking to Konohamaru's team at all; what chapter was that? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe he's assuming that you watch the anime when he says "remember". ''~SnapperT '' 03:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I think it is in the anime.....when tsunade went into wrong room... It says the Data book had that info right? I think Tsunade said it was a A-rank mission anyway. I havn't seen what they say in the Anime but I think in the manga she said A-rank, but I might be wrong, The Seal um....shouldn't it be stated that the seal is not there anymore? 'cause in chapter 455 Yamato says that Naruto doesn't have the seal anymore.--Narutodude (talk) 06:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude :I think the seal is there, Minato Restored it...Tenzo didn't know about the 4th's meeting, so he wouldn't be aware that it was restored....But Minato did say, "I'll restore the seal"...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::i thought he was talking about the safe guard on the seal (the 4th inprinting), not that it wasn't there Fawcettp (talk) 06:39, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::You mean Tenzo? Nah...He didn't know about the 4th's inprint, till Naruto mentioned it...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::the way he was saying it, it sounded like he knew about the seals imprinting after it happened and was worried what would happen if he got into the 8-tails again. and probable a dumb question but will he still be able to control the demon in naruto as well as he could now that the necklace is gone? Fawcettp (talk) 07:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Sleepy Fans give me a headache... :::::Yamato didn't say Naruto had lost the seal, he said Naruto had lost the First Hokage's necklace. It was a mistranslation... again...... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Isn't he referring to the seal he put on Naruto which used the first's necklace? Naruto destroyed that in his battle against pain, so he doesn't have that seal anymore. Gojinn ShounenSuki's right, I'm almost positive he was talking about the necklace. Does anyone know what happened to it anyway? I don't remember if it was like in the fight versus Pain or something. Naruto destroyed it when he went six-tails.--Narutodude (talk) 21:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Collaboration Jutsu Hey I thought that Naruto's ability needed to specify more on his Collaboration Jutsu, so I made it a section in "Abilities", anyway no worries the images I used are authentic and are screen shots already used on the wiki (meaning they're not illegal).--Artist of Flash (talk) 16:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Also all the information I put in their is 100% real and accurate, and also I made it clear in brackets that some of his Collaboration Jutsu are "Anime Only".--Artist of Flash (talk) 16:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT!--Artist of Flash (talk) 16:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Also on an unrelated part, I altered the name Summoning Technique, to Toad Summon Skills, as Naruto's summoning skill mostly specialize in Toads (so it seemed more accurate)--Artist of Flash (talk) 16:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) sage of Konohagakure?? since when is he a sage of Konohagakure, i thought he trained as a sage of Myobokuzan (toad sage) so how is he a sage of konohagakure? yes i know he is allied with konohagakure but that does not mean he is a sage of konohagakure. that meant that he was born and lives in konoha so he's a sage of konohagakure.--Narutodude (talk) 22:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Narutodude ay....Myobokuzon is where sages TRAIN. THEY DO NOT MOVE THERE. IT IS INHABITED BY TALKING FROGS. The point being that Naruto's training at 'frog land' does not make him a resident of Myobokuzon. He lives and fights for Konoha. names this may have already been addressed, but why are the names in Narutowiki written western style, rather than last name first? if this is meant to be a source of information about a manga, shouldnt the basest detail be honoured? I would like to see this changed, or at least be given a good answer.... i have no qualms about changing it all myself either, if no one else is up for doing that.... :Light reading. ''~SnapperT '' 00:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with this. By using the names in western style it makes it appear that this is based off of the anime, which in its quality and quantity of content that actually occured in the series, is a peice of crap. The point of giving a manga based wiki is to provide correct information, so listing the names in japanese would be in context. dumb question. i know that this is a stupid question for me too be asking but does anyone know when part 2 comes to america on tv? (i have to slow of internet to try and watch online) oh and lets not give a rude answer ok thanks (talk) 04:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC)narutonoob oops my bad i posted twice sorry guys (talk) 04:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC)narutonoob Contradictory to the manga facts From the Uzumaki Naruto http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki page from the 9th paragraph, last two sentences and it's locked so I can't edit it. This is erroneous and misleading :Sai has indicated that this dedication has progressed to the point of love. Hinata Hyuga has also confessed her love for Naruto. He was greatly angered when she was seemingly fatally wounded afterwards, and was relieved to hear that she had survived, but it is unclear whether he now has feelings for her. This contradict the manga facts and it is worded in a way to take away from the impact of what Sai was telling Sakura and the last sentence hints whether Hinata is a possible consideration as a love interest. Sai has in the manga stated that even he can tell that Naruto loves her. Naruto has yet nor has been shown on panel depicted as pondering on what his feelings are toward Hinata after her confession. To indicate that is a breech of credibility based on manga fact; it comes across as minimizing what the manga facts are and hinting to a possible love interest that has yet to be brought up. Please leave pairing preferences out of this. It should be:Sai has informed Sakura that even he can tell that Naruto loves her. Hinata Hyuga has also confessed her love for Naruto. He was greatly angered when she was seemingly fatally wounded afterward, and was relieved to hear from Katsuyu that she had survived. Editing to consider http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto from the Personality section. You are putting in a bias voice when talking about Sakura as if she's undeserving, ungrateful and has done nothing positive for Naruto. Please don't put your personal opinion into this. Both Sasuke and Sakura are equally responsible for Naruto's "happiness". Shinzune stated that herself, "That it's not just Naruto-kun's promise to you, Sakura; he has a heartfelt desire to save Sasuke!" and Sai agreed. This is about the Promise of a Lifetime and Naruto's desire to confess to her and the reason why he can't. In others words: half of the problem. You see Naruto does not care if she loves him back, he is trying from Sakura's end to bring back the guy that Naruto believes she loves and that is Sasuke, and of course stemming from the equally brotherly love. For the record; I personally dislike Sakura but what I dislike even more is when someone manipulates the facts and insult people like me who come here to check for accuracy. If you want my help, please send me a message. But remember: the visitors come here are expecting an honest, unbiased and credible summary. This is from where I am referring to and it's out of sequential order: With Sasuke, Naruto views him as a brother, and throughout Part II strives to bring him back to Konoha, despite his willing defection from the village. With Sakura, Naruto has a long-standing crush on her, and will do all in his power to make her happy, even if it is at the expense of his own happiness. Sai has indicated that this dedication has progressed to the point of love. After talking with his father, defeating Nagato and having a truce with him and Konan, Naruto came to understand the downside of revenge, and desired to stop Sasuke from it even more. Also, Naruto tried to stop the Kumo-nins from exacting their revenge against Sasuke, for this would only create a cycle of hatred. It appears that Naruto is becoming increasingly desperate in his quest to save Sasuke, as he was willing to beg on his knees before the Raikage to forgive Sasuke for his crimes and even take physical abuse over selling him out. To me, this is patronizing and condescending and out of sequential order. :Ok because I think I'm missing it. What exactly is your problem? Also sign your posts.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I had no idea that wasn't signing my post; please accept my apologies and tell me how to sign my post. I am literally a new member. My problem is what I stated. I reworded in another way mostly everything in Naruto profile is accurate until you get to the problem with regards to Sasuke and Sakura and the sequential order. I didn't noticed it because the previously edit statement was incorrect and thank you by the way for the editing. However it is still not correct and it does have a bias voice. I don't mean to come across as a know it all. It's contradictory even to what is written in the Personality section, for example originally:This is most commonly seen in the series through his interactions with his teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Well as you next will point out there is a part 2. Accurate in regards to Sasuke in part 1 prior to him defecting, that's accurate. Edit should be: This is most commonly seen in the series through his interactions with his teammate Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. With Sasuke, Naruto views him as a brother, and throughout Part II strives to bring him back to Konoha, despite his willing defection from the village. This part is correct; however: You are leaving out the fact that it is his brotherly love as well that is the driving force and that is affecting his happiness not just Sakura's. With Sakura, Naruto has a long-standing crush on her, and will do all in his power to make her happy, even if it is at the expense of his own happiness. This is not accurate; it's an opinion because there aren't any fact to back this up. Sorry but it's true. Analyze the way it is described, if you were not caught up to the current events of the manga. The information (the facts are missing). It is from the recent two chapters (459-459) that we all know why but you are not providing that. The easiest solution, leave it out. Again with regard to this :Sai has indicated that this dedication has progressed to the point of love. Sai has flat out stated the even he, as a friend, can tell that Naruto loves her. What's missing is what made Sai say that because you reworded it to water down the facts or not providing it. The way it's originally written it give the impression that it is Naruto dedication to making her happy and not addressing that it is the Promise of a Lifetime. And Sai has concluded that it must be his dedication to make her happy and nothing to do with the Promise of a Lifetime (Poalt) This rest is out of sequential order of the storyline. After talking with his father, defeating Nagato and having a truce with him and Konan, Naruto came to understand the downside of revenge, and desired to stop Sasuke from it even more. Also, Naruto tried to stop the Kumo-nins from exacting their revenge against Sasuke, for this would only create a cycle of hatred. It appears that Naruto is becoming increasingly desperate in his quest to save Sasuke, as he was willing to beg on his knees before the Raikage to forgive Sasuke for his crimes and even take physical abuse over selling him out. --Bella-dawn (talk) 01:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok I'm gonna go over points on as a time as I see fit. Bare with me on this. *The first point was that, we should have noted that it was brotherly. It can be mentioned, but on the whole unnecessary. Why is it unnecessary? Because if the article already said he sees him as a brother, than there ya go. *On Sakura. Oh Titans where to begin. Quite a lovely wall of text. Anyway, I was always of the mind that leaving information out was a form of bias. I don't say anything because...I had stuff to do. But anyway you are arguing wording. As I can read, nothing in it is wrong, though the last sentence can be questioned, not because what it says "Sai has indicated that this dedication has progressed to the point of love" but because, as I have only read the SleepyFan translation may not be entirely accurate. It's been established through out the series Naruto never goes back on his word and this goal to return Sasuke was to make/keep/whatever Sakura happy. :Everything else looks entirely spot on. If your problem, which is what it looks like to me, is basically that sentence then that's all that really requires changing. * On the sequential order, in a section like the Personality, it's a none issue. You can't have something like that in sequential order because then it has to start with next to no information and work it's way down. In terms of writing, sequential order really is only necessary in the plot summaries.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I had stepped out and wind up reediting my post to you. Anyway, you did in fact made me laugh when you said Oh Titan in regards to Sakura, and for that you earn points. As before, I never had a problem with the info until now. Thanks for compromising of the brotherly issue. In regards to leaving information out is better than depicting it inaccurately. I am arguing wording because ...well why repeat it. Okay I see where you are coming from with Naruto never going back on his word, however it is not something that I ever noticed with anything else prior to these past two issues and chapters. Whomever posted previously to the editing indicated something in regards to how we don't know how Naruto feels in regards to Hinata and so forgive me if I hate pairings and I am not interest in them but that was a personal reflection with no manga evidences whatsoever under than speculation based on wishful thinking. And that's how those two issues came across as well, especially negatively reflection on Sakura and I am not a fan of hers. Please note the title change. But hey thanks for your time and interest in what I had to say. :"Sai has indicated" is not watered-down; it's objective. Sai is the only one who has said Naruto loves Sakura. When Naruto tells Sakura that he loves her, Sai's input can be removed. You can argue that what Sai has indicated is insufficiently explained, which I doubt anyone would disagree with. Also, if you haven't noticed, the Hinata line has already been removed. ''~SnapperT '' 03:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Although in certain instances it is irrelevant, pairings are important to the plot. How much differently would sakura have reacted if not for her previous or current love of sasuke when he left Konoha? And how much less determined would Naruto be to fulfil her wishes if he had not loved her? And had Hinata not loved Naruto enough to die for him, he would now e dead, along with every other person in the village, and akatsuki would have acquired the final bijuu, leaving only Killer Bee before they got their super weapon. You could go back even further, and say that Obito may not have tried to save Rin had he not loved her (Not necessarily true, but still relevant) and he would not ave died, at least not in the manner he did. Not only would that result not have spawned the Tobito theories, but Kakashi would not have obtained the sharingan, and he probably would have remained indifferent to the survival of his teamates over the completion of the mission at hand. Not only that, but you could argue that without the sharingan, there are several battles in which he could have died, such as the Zabuza battle. Without the sharingan to track his movement, Zabuza's silent homicide technique might have succeeded, and not only would Kakashi have died, but Zabuza would have killed all of team seven, ending the series in about the fifth or sixth chapter. So although I agree Raving fangirls and yaoi and yuri and all the inane pairing fanaticism can be a pain in the ass, don't underestimate the effect love has had on the story. --------------------------------- What I was saying about even at his own expense (regarding his determination in making Sakura happy) is an opinion the fact as to the why is left out; however,The Ultimate 3 said it was because of the background knowledge of Naruto's nindo:never giving up. Well then it is not at his own expense... it's because Naruto's nindo. That bold statement comes across as Naruto could be doing something else to make Him happy but he can't because he's trying to make her happy, as if it's a burden but it can't be because according to Ultimate 3 it stems from Naruto's nindo. To me, it's a bias voice because of the negative connotation. The Promise of a Lifetime is the expense (the burden) which Naruto volunteer to vow. What'' Sai has indicated'' is water a down version of what he stated in the manga. It is not objective. It is written in conjunction to the happiness comment and once again leaving out the fact that it stems from Naruto's promise to Sakura and his willingness to go all out to fulfill it. Willingness is quite different than even at his own expense. Because it written is the Personality Section as a summary on how his friends effect him then when it comes to Sai's opinion in regards to his observation about Naruto's personality then Sai has observed that Naruto bonds with Sakura is special, if it is going to follow that happiness comment. That is the neutral voice without compromising the issue of integrity of the omitted fact of the Promise of Lifetime as the driving factor in conjunction to his nindo. As for the rest of the paragraph regarding the relevancy of pairing, good point but it was unnecessary. I was not disputing that. Pairings are important to the plot, but the statement it is unclear whether Naruto has feeling for Hinata-''-I'm paraphrasing, had no business being there and that was a personal opinion based on pairing issues. I have noticed that the comment about Hinata was omitted and I thanked Ultimate 3 for removing it. So we all agree on that. I am aware that reediting is normal and expected to coincide with the events in the manga, for example: if Naruto confess his feeling then Sai's statement would be adjusted. Here are some ideas for adjustment: With Sakura, Naruto has a long-standing crush on her and he is dedicated to her. Sai has indicated that this dedication has progressed to the point of love. OR...With Sakura, Naruto has a long-standing crush on her and he committed in making her happy. Sai has observed that Naruto's bond with Sakura is special. On a personal note: When a friend mine pointed out to me that this site's information is not always reliable and she doesn't bother anymore nor do her friends well it hurt me especially when I had praised this site as great source. What is clear to you is not always clear to everyone who comes to visit. I am only trying to be helpful. The bottom line is that people visit this site because they are seeking for information that is reliable, neutral and factual. --Bella-dawn (talk) naruto's jutsu's tatsumaki rasengan, tornado rasengan shouldn't that be under the jutsu list? he uses this jutsu in naruto shippuden movie 2 when hes fighting reibi (zero-tail) inside the chakra absorption chamber just wondering if they dont count the movie jutsu's on the list :We don't list movie, game or academy/general jutsus as they are non-canon and/or would use up useful space. Jacce | Talk 09:21, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Movie jutsu's arn't added in the character infobox...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 09:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Lol...Ditto....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 09:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::It happens from time to time. Jacce | Talk 09:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Manga jutsu Shouldn't manga jutsu like the sage jutsus be put under manga ? Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 19:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure wat u mean....But all his sage techs are listed in the infobox...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 01:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :If you mean a "manga only" tag, then no. They will appear in the anime at some point. '~SnapperT ''' 02:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh that explains a lot. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Filler Arcs the anime only arcs shouldn't be mentioned under naruto's part in the story. the manga makes it very clear that none of them happened. the land of tea arc never happened because sasuke challenged naruto right when he woke up after itachi attacked him. the pre shippuden filler arcs never happened cuz in the manga, it wasn't until after 3 months when shino asked kiba about how the sasuke retrievel went, meaning he probably didn't get back from his mission until 3 months after. the fire temple arc obviously didn't happen and naruto didn't even interact with the 3 tails at all. in the manga, deidara and tobi battled it before naruto could cut through his leaf. and in the manga, right after asuma died, that's when pain summoned them back to seal both the 3 tails and the 2 tails. in fact, when pain's talking about akatsuki's goals, they are clearly sealing the 3 tails. my point is that the manga's canon and the anime isn't, so all of the anime only arcs shouldn't even be on his or any other character's page. :This is the "Naruto" wiki, not the "Naruto manga" wiki. What happens in the anime gets equal mention, albeit with a clear indication that it happens in the anime. ''~SnapperT '' 04:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC)